Morning Sunshine!
by Green Bird
Summary: YaoiShounenai. Yuki wakes up to a very curious and clumsy Suiichi trying his hardest to figure out what he can do to make his lover more ‘comfortable’. LimeLemon. Cute & Funny.


Title: Morning Sunshine!   
Show: Gravitation   
Pairing: Shuichi/Yuki   
Author: Green Bird   
Disclaimer: Maki owns this. Maki is a goddess. Stop bothering 'lil mortal me.   
Rating: R   
**Note:** Yuki wakes up to a very curious and clumsy Suiichi trying his hardest to figure out just what the hell he can do to make his lover more 'comfortable'. Yaoi. Shounen-ai, Lime/Lemon. Fluff. Er… yeah. Kinda funny. It sucks trying to write Yuki. Damn Yuki for being a top-notch author. Hope this is in character… Yuki is hard to do. Heh… pun. ^^   
  
.   
  
.   
  


Morning Sunshine!

  
  
.   
  
  
  
Twilight sleep. It's a comfortable stage to experience every morning. You smell, partially hear and defiantly feel everything that is happening to you. I'd gotten into the routine of lying for about twenty-three minutes on my back before moving to get up and would enjoy the warmth of my bed and the quiet of the apartment. This particular morning there were two small complications I noticed.   
  
One, it was too warm. And two, it was not quiet. Sheets were being rustled and I could feel movement and heat radiating from someone. Someone who was in my bed. Someone who just happened to be Suiichi. If my brain could have operated my mouth I would have groaned at him for being up too early and making too much noise, but any function I would have pursued to do this would have been deterred immediately from what I felt next.   
  
A warm and moist sensation erupted on my chest, moving horizontal and circling my right nipple. Stifling a gasp I think very slowly… what the hell is Suiichi doing? Of course, with that horribly convenient timing, he answers that himself.   
  
"Ehh… I wonder if Yuki would like that…" I hear his lips smack and then feel his thin little tongue attempt the move again. My stomach jerks as I choke laughter, and Suiichi discontinues his attack.   
  
"I guess he does…"   
  
He thinks I'm asleep. Mind, right now I should be. If I wasn't so oddly amused by his antics I would open my eyes. My throat tightens as his palms slide up and down my chest. Warm fingers pinch the now-hardened nubs and I can feel his quick little breaths against my collarbone. Unasked, my body reacts to every touch, shivering slightly.   
  
It's Suiichi's turn to laugh. "Yuki is such a deep sleeper…" I nearly swallow my tongue as a smooth thin leg drapes over my hips, his thighs are impossibly hot and I can feel the heat raging through my boxers. Oh… well, not only that…   
  
When did the little brat sneak out of his pajamas?   
  
A warm naked chest touches mine and the pink-haired whiner is actually laying on me! Well, not precisely, he's hardly putting any pressure where it's needed. What I wouldn't give just to reach up and grab his firm little ass… teach him to screw with me in the morning…   
  
But then again, that would surprise him out of this actually amazing mindset he's experimenting with right now. He isn't being loud and annoying… true, he is pestering me, but hell if I don't enjoy it. And even if he was being a bit of an idiot… I like this kind of idiot.   
  
He shifts his hips and they nuzzle my groin, giving birth to another unconscious moan.   
  
"I wonder if he thinks he's dreaming…"   
  
He nibbles on my neck a bit, tongue sliding gently up and down in long cat-licks. One of his hands brushes my abdomen and I can only guess what he's doing… Perverted idiotic brat. Some nerve he's got to touch himself while _on top_ of me.   
  
"If he's dreaming… I'm probably some beautiful lady from one of his novels…"   
  
Oh dear… there is a quake in his voice. His hand discontinues its mission, and his shoulders give a heave. Oh, do not start blubbering on me… damn baby. In his little sobs of desperation his lips brush over mine and on impulse I lift my head to touch mouths.   
  
He moves down to kiss my chin and mutters; "I promise I'll get better for you Yuki… even if I am just a stupid kid." At this he attacks my neck again, resuming those leisurely cat-licks. I must admit; they are pretty wonderful. He's never this confident when we do sleep together...   
  
Something hot drops on my shoulder and rolls off. My mind searches for a second and then another does the same. Is Suiichi crying? Why is he crying? Damn it kid… what are you on about now? Does he honestly think that I'm imagining him as some Mary- Sue from my books? What is he, stupid?   
  
I hear a little sob and his arms are wrapping around me. In desperation he's clutching me as if I were to simply turn into a mist and disappear on him.   
  
"Yuki…" He's talking to himself, burying his burning face into my shoulder and pushing against me, that voice of his hot and pleading. "Yu-u-ki…"   
  
I guess it's time to humor him…   
  
I wait for another movement of his hips to give me the excuse and I toss my head to the side, revealing all of my neck for him to play with. Then, in a deep moan I manage: "Ah… Suiichi."   
  
And then the world just comes to a stop, all because I muttered his name. I feel him move to a sitting position, hands flat on my abdomen, and even if I can't see I know what he looks like at this moment.   
  
He's staring at me with those huge blue eyes and they are swimming… truly, swimming in tears. Tears that just one word ago were in anguish, but now, they're vibrant and glossy tears of joy.   
  
"You… you dream about me?" He chokes; I can _hear_ the tears in his eyes! "Oh Yuki… you really love me?"   
  
Then, before I can send the signal for my mouth to remain quiet, I mutter quietly; "Baka…"   
  
Suiichi gives an indignant huff and I feel him lean down close. "Are you really asleep Yuki?" He purrs, and apparently the punishment for calling him stupid was…   
  
"Ah…" Yes that one couldn't have been helped either. The brat's hand has found its sneaky way under the elastic of my boxers. He toys innocently at first, moving so that his knees are holding him up on either side of my waist. Fingers gently wind in nether hair and he tugs it absentmindedly, sending odd shivers through my hips. The second hand is cautiously attempting to weasel me out of my last line of defense.   
  
He succeeds with surprising gentleness, but now I'm completely exposed and cold. How annoying… how entertaining.   
  
There's warmth on my lower thighs and I realize he's sitting back, his soft rump pressing to my legs, desperately trying to assess the situation through observation. This is not to be done through observation! One of my eyes cannot resist the urge and cracks itself open.   
  
Suiichi seems to have hit a wall. His face is burning the shade of a tomato and large blue eyes are transfixed beneath my waist. Brilliant… all this work to sedate myself and no play?   
  
Then, very awkwardly, he runs a feathery touch along the part of my thighs he can reach. It tickles. Damn. I don't like being tickled, hell I don't like being touched… this is just amusing that's all.   
  
The touch dances its way north, but avoids the contact I really want. Idiot. Perhaps he really is aware that I'm awake and this is his big evil torture plan. Wonderful, just shoot me- _ah!_   
  
Alright, so maybe he was working up courage to actually go through with it. Not that courage makes up for talent, jeeze; you'd think he'd know how to at least do this properly! After all… he was just doing it to himself--   
  
Oh… well, maybe he has a little talent for it.   
  
My breath hitches slightly as his hands grow a little more determined on me, their touch becoming confident and slightly dominating. Not that I care at all since his left hand plunges down in between my thighs to get to the rest of me, making hot shivers run down to concentrate on his spot of fascination.   
  
Unfortunately, I'm so caught up in the feeling that he's inflicting to notice that he's moved considerably to one side. In fact, his movement isn't noticed until I find one hand gone from it's position and rediscovered it on my hip as I'm pushed up onto my side. What the hell's he playing at now?   
  
"You're heavy Yuki…" Suiichi groans as he lies down at my back, pressing his chest against me. One hand wraps around my waist to minister to me and the other runs a shivery touch down my back. His groin is hot against my backside and his hand runs over my hip, enjoying the smoothness of my skin. In sudden desperation he pushes himself against me. I suppose the little brat just wants to know the feeling of being dominant, but he soon retreats and all I feel is his hand on my hip and the one jerking me off.   
  
Of course, he can't leave it at that. The hip-bound hand slips down behind me and brushes the small of my back. Once again, he works on himself at the same time. Pop star's lips press against the nape of my neck and then kiss down between my shoulders. His ministering hand is slowing on me, and I curse it. I suppose because he thinks that I'm asleep, it wouldn't work anyway.   
  
Dumb kid.   
  
Quite suddenly both of his hands are off of me and I'm left laying there on my side as he takes care of his own business. Irritated, I pretend to roll in my sleep, flattening him under my back a little. Suiichi gives a little growl of frustration against my shoulder, which is slightly humorous and then…   
  
Bites me? _Ow!_ That little punk I swear I'm going to…   
  
Wait… slender fingers suddenly reappear again, but this time a little bit further back then from where they vanished. Suiichi's hand strokes my buttocks gently and he slowly turns my hips. Once again, the slow-brain syndrome I acquired this morning did not kick in until the touch became a bit more daring…   
  
He is not going to do what I think he is… yes well apparently I'm horribly wrong. His fingers flee for a moment and come back slick… with what? Oh guess a few things… I tense as I feel his digits push against me hesitantly, then back off. Just when I think that his courage has faded on him and he's going to just abandon the idea…   
  
"Oh God!" My eyes snap open and I jerk wildly away from him. Suiichi gasps in surprise and pulls back, too far back in fact and falls directly off the end of the bed.   
  
"Wahh!" He shouts comically as he pulls half the sheets with him over the edge. I sit up quickly and look down at him, a mess of blankets and naked boy. His wild pink hair is tossed all about his head. Grinning stupidly up at me he gives a wave. "Oh, good morning Yuki!"   
  
I glare at him, trying hard to look pissed despite myself. "Stupid kid…" getting me all hot and bothered. Guess there's only one way to handle this now… I grab his thin wrist that still clings to the bed and yank him harshly up by it.   
  
"Owwwie! Yuuuuuki!!!" He howls and gives a hurt look before I lay a fully conscience kiss on his pouting lips.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I growl as his back meets the mattress. "Can't you wake me up normally?"   
  
.   
  


***~FIN~***

  
  
.   
  
.   
  
A/N: Well, that was fun! Believe it or not that little piece has been sitting in my pile of unfinished fictions for about a year now. Goodness. Oh well, a little cute one-shot, and a squirt of citrus for your sinuses. Breathe deep!   
  
Hehe. Hope you liked it. Let me know!   
  
All the Love that can be spared! ~ _GB_


End file.
